1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus process for removing air containing contaminated substances, such as, for example, fumes, gases, dust and other harmful constituents generated from any contamination source, and more particularly to a process and apparatus, for collecting such contaminated substances, which is capable of achieving a higher collection efficiency, lower operating costs and smaller size for the treating apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dust collection of contaminant substances such as, for example, smoke, fumes, gas, dust, and other harmful constituents is essential in view of the measures for achieving environmental purification and pollution control. Various dust collecting techniques have of course been developed heretofore.
Among these techniques, the most popular one is a process in which the contaminated substances are collected by suction through means of a dust collection hood. This process is based upon the technique of sucking and removing generated contaminants through means of a the dust collection hood installed opposite to or within the vicinity of the contamination source. However, in order to achieve complete purification by means of this process, it is inevitable that surrounding surplus air is sucked-in in a large quantity, thus leading to an increased volume of air to be treated.
To resolve this problem, there has been proposed a process which is intended to prevent the diffusion of air flow by installing an air supply manifold which opens toward a dust collection hood and which sucks in contaminated substances together with an air flow exhausted from such manifold. While this process can achieve a high dust collection efficiency, it has difficulty in adjusting the width of the exhausted air flow. In a particular application of this process in which the dust collecting speed depends upon the type and kind of contamination source, such a process may in fact promote the diffusion of the contaminated substances, owing to such poor width adjustment of the exhausted air flow, rather than preventing such diffusion of the contaminating substances.